Ten Times Brienne Gets Drunk in Kings Landing
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Ten one-shots where Brienne gets drunk in Kings Landing, making her not act like herself, while one Lannister must make sure she doesn't get into trouble. There will be Jaime/Brienne cuteness.


**AN: This little idea happened when I talked to someone one tumblr who inspired me with the idea of what a drunk Brienne would be like. We both agreed Brienne doesn't seem the drinker type, but what if she got drunk when times were not easy while she was staying at Kings Landing, aka current home of the ridiculous drinkers, that are the Lannisters (well...Cersei and Tyrion). These ten chapters I have, will show you what happens when the Maid of Tarth gets absolutely sloshed!**

Brienne sat at the long table quietly, staring into the goblet of wine, that she did not intend to drink. Surprisingly, the Lannister family had asked that she join them for their evening meal, as a thank you for saving Jaime. That seemed suspicious to Brienne, considering they hardly uttered a thank you to her the moment she returned him hours earlier, nearly shutting her in the dungeons, had it not been for Jaime who spoke out.

Unfortunately, joining the meal meant leaving behind her armor, and wearing a dress in a rich shade of red, with gold trimmings,that was too short for her, reaching just above her ankles. She wanted nothing more than to rip of this dress and put on her armor. It was too late for that now. She had managed to go through her meal without conversation, as did the occupants of table. Lord Tywin had not joined them, as well as King Joffrey, who Brienne was glad to not be in the presence of. There was a nastiness about the boy, a cruel smile had played on his lips the moment he locked eyes on her.

The only people with her at the table were, Ser Jaime (who looked a little grateful that his meat had been cut and ready for him to eat with his left hand, yet he had hardly said a word.), Tyrion, who was taking interest at the end of a goblet, numerous times, and Cersei, who Brienne found every so often staring at her with piercing eyes. She also was taking comfort from what was in her goblet.

The horrible and long silence was broken when she spoke to Brienne. "Drink, it is a rude to ignore the finest wine we have served here."

Brienne knew her words would not even matter to Cersei the second they came out her mouth. "I am sorry, I am not much of a drinker of wine."

"Well...why don't you just drink up and start being one," Cersei commanded, staring straight into her eyes, daring her to refuse.

Brienne knew she wouldn't win. She slowly raised the goblet up, took a sip, then placed the goblet down. "No, take bigger sips than that, you cannot appreciate the taste without having a bigger moutful. In fact... you might as well gulp it down, the only way to truly enjoy this wine," Cersei told her, a change in her voice was noticeable. She was drunk already. It shouldn't surprise Brienne...she had been drinking all through the dinner, goblet after goblet. Brienne did as she was told, gulping the wine down. She was ready to retire to her chambers, but was stopped on informing the occupants of the table, as someone refilled her goblet. She looked up at Cersei, who was smiling slyly. "One drink? Don't be shy, try some more," Cersei spoke to her a bit more loudly. Having no choice, Brienne gulped down that goblet too.

Brienne decided that she was done with drinking anymore. Excusing herself, glad that Cersei said nothing against it, she rose up from her seat, only to trip over it and falling down to the floor. Jaime, who had said nothing all through the meal, rose from his chair, to help her up. Brienne found that her ability to stand straight and be able to move, was gone. There was a loud girly giggle that echoed through the room. "Oh my, I think you managed to drink more than your own body weight," Cersei called out, laughing as Brienne slipped through Jaime's grip. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision was blurry, but she could make out Tyrion snoozing on his chair, drenched in wine.

"You," Cersei spoke to a servant, snapping her finger in their direction. "Help the Maid of Tarth back to her chambers, but try not to let her flatten you, she seems very heavy," Cersei giggled. "No need. I will take her there myself," Jaime spoke out. Cersei's huge grin, was replaced with disappointment, as her brother grabbed a tighter hold of Brienne, then cringed away as he held is stump onto her waist.

Jaime grunted as he struggled the last few steps towards Brienne's chambers, carrying a barely conscious Brienne inside. He gently laid her onto her bed despite how much his arms ached. He could see know point on trying to pull the covers other her, so he let her sleep over them. He did however, slip off her boots and lifted her legs onto the bed, not being able to stop himself smiling as Brienne mumbled something about burning all dresses in her sleep.

**That was my first one-shot. Sorry for the lack of Jaime and Brienne, but I wanted to kick start my Brienne drunk one-shot with Cersei introducing Brienne to her best friend, alcohol.**


End file.
